User talk:Superlady01
Hi and Welcome to My Talk Page! You are free to leave a message, telling or asking me something i know do requests. But no nasty messages! or Alice be sad and kill you :) I was going to leave but then I decided not to. I'm sorry. I am confused You've left a lot of pages on my talk page to be deleted - is something wrong? I can sort it out. Thenaturals (talk) 17:34, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but are you CERTAIN that you want them deleted? Thenaturals (talk) 17:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC) You are invited Would to join my Contest Please? Do not kill me! DragonPrincess14 (talk) Um...Evie? Hey Evie. Okay so I went on DragonPrincess's adoptable shop and saw that she...copied you. She copied that NO sign that you made for your adoptable shop. Did you notice? I'm just telling you. Bye. Can I be your friend? Moomoomoon Hi Evie, your request on the Witch Fandom wiki is done. I am very sorry for the delay.Tells The Time, Kills The Time 14:27, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Minion-OC's She doesn't have a mother or a father, Dr. Nefario made her in lab when he was trying to clone Minions, so she can't have any relatives but you can still make a minion-OC but she can't have the same last name ^^ Mandiga (talk) 14:59, November 26, 2013 (UTC) That Scary Link Hey Evie. I found out what Draculaura.clawd linked to you on Alice's page. I left a message on her talk page telling her to not advertise things that would scare people off. So don't worry, I'm pretty sure Thenaturals will reply to you once she gets online and sees your message and solve the problem, so for now, don't worry and like, don't be scared. Bye, take care, and I'm hoping your nose and arm gets better soon. Bye. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 02:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) No Problem! It was nothing! Draculaura.clawd shouldn't have done that and I knew that you were having a bad time with your nose and arm. That's what's friend's are for. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Your drawing You asked me to draw Alice for you, so here you go :) (talk) 00:52, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Not taking requests Sorry but I'm not taking any request..yet. Marukaite Chikyuu Piplupgirl123! 18:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Idea... Hey Ev! Okay, so I was thinking to put Alice in the spotlight for a chapter or two of my story, Creepy Camp, because I have a good idea but I'm not sure that you will accept. The idea is to clash Alice's and Traront's relationship apart for a while because Alice caught him kissing Icy Queen or about to kiss her or something like that, I know Icy is Alice's friend but I want some relationship drama in my story but don't worry, they will be together even before the story ends. But it's not Traront to be blamed on, it's Icy, you'll understand more throughout the chapters, that's if you accept. It's no problem if you don't accept, it's just that I won't have anyone else to ask. Bye. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:33, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Join Here! It's free! Hi! Would to join this 12th Flower School? DragonPrincess14 Secret Santa Have you got any news from Breanna about the secret Santa yet? Plz tell me if you do.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 11:56, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm just checking because we're both involved and it's gonna be Christmas very soon!Tells The Time, Kills The Time 11:59, December 22, 2013 (UTC) The New Chapter Okie dokie, so tis is a short summary of what happens: Alice comes back into the cabin, Ida finds out why is she crying but is terrifyed by Alice's appearance. Winda and Adriana bursts into the cabin saying that they heard some crying noises. They find out what's wrong and comforts Alice. (Oh and btw, Ida made Alice a plushie to cheer her up, like in Sola's drawing) Traront comes into the cabin of Alice and Ida, Winda, who is too mad to let Traront get near Alice, makes him leave and the next morning, Alice remains in bed until afternoon, and finds everyone preparing lunch and she decides to help around and she sees Traront helping too but doesn't talk to him at all. He attempts to speak with her but is shooed away from Jesssica and Maddie, making jokes to let him go away which they find funny themselves. While eating lunch, not much happens, but Alice and Traront keeps looking at each other from time to time and at night there's this big beach festival which the ghouls convince Alice to go to with them and she does and Winda performs with Adriana singing Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd, they sang the song because it is dedicated to Alice's issue with Traront and that's pretty much it. In the next chapter after this one, I'm most probably going to put Alice and Traront back together with the wonderful news that they get engaged. *fangirl squeal* Bye! I hope you like it! :DDD MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:32, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Got a DeviantART Hey, Evie! I got a devianART, I tried searching for your art and profile page but I couldn't find you. My account name is TheFunkyQueen. You will find my art of Winda and Aqua, those two pics I posted for Thenaturals's and Mandiga's contests. Anyways, bye! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:35, December 27, 2013 (UTC)BAM! Found you too! Yeah, now I've found you! Cool icon, too. I wish I had one like that. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:43, December 27, 2013 (UTC) sure! Ok i will try to be done soon Here it is! ((Sorry if it's a bit bad I can't draw glasses that well or people)) 13-MINIONLUV-13 (talk) 20:14, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You are invited to join in Aurora's 2014 party! Check out my BLOG to take place in the dress your best competing Hope you will come--Amanda77778 Writing it I'm writing the next chapter right now. Can't wait to publish it! :DDD MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:33, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I will be able to publish it today, most probably before midnight. It's 5:37 PM over here in Canada, Montreal, my family and I are going to watch movies, stay up to do the count down for new year, and yeah! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:38, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Digital Zombies Series Sorry if i'm bothering you! I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in any of your oc's being in a new series i'm making called Digital Zombies. If you do wan't any of your oc's in there, just state so in the comment section of that page or message me on my talk page! Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 08:29, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Request Hi there, Evie :3! I just wanted to let you know, I have done Alice Liddell's art you requested me. Check it out in my gallery ^^. I hope you will like it. Sorry if her face look terrible... I will work on Bellatrix soon :v! ♥ فاطمہ - ہیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ You are welcome, Evie :3! I am really glad you like her. I will work on Bellatrix soon as possible ^^. Anyway, Happy New Year! :v ♥ فاطمہ - ہیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ 14:46, January 1, 2014 (UTC) The Shop of The Lady Hey Evie! Umm... there are so many people wanting to adopt something and I noticed that you haven't answered to either of them. I know you might be busy... Anita333 (talk) 19:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) At The Shop of The Lady I don't know how to link, sorry. Soo, there's is a few people asking to adopt something.Anita333 (talk) 21:10, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry... Look, I'm sorry I didn't like your picture of Lilly. I'm truly sorry, it's not that I hate it I just didn't expect it to be like that. I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi! Come to Crescent Moon High Fandom Wiki. Sorry I don't know how to link but you may click Anita333 then on MY FAVORITE WIKIS then you'll see Crescent Moon High Fandom Wiki! Please join and bye! Anita333 (talk) 04:08, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster.... Adminship Hello, Evie! ^^ I recieved and read your message about becoming an admin here and I am not sure what do to. I messaged Thenaturals and told her that she and I will might have to discuss this subject in private and we'll get back to you. And also, if you would want to become admin I would suggest to get rid of those characters you made that aren't monsters. You could be Alice, but the princesses would have to get deleted. I'm just saying this because I believe that admins must have good pages and characters, no offence, but those characters you made aren't monsters. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:24, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Something Important Hey, Evie. I would like to talk to you about an important matter. Meet me at the Witch Fandom Wiki chat. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:46, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Art Of course, I'd love to draw a character for you! I was hoping someone would ask me for that. Gosh, I'm really flattered. Though, keep in mind that I'm not the best artist on the Wiki, but I'll try my best. As for the faceless people thing... I dunno, I find the concept kind of interesting. It's weird, I know, but hey. Weirdness is my job. ^^ I'll see if I can have her done by this evening, or perhaps tomorrow. Definitely a madman with a box. (talk) 21:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) What are your preferences for the wedding dress? Give me as much detail as possible like length of the sleeves, one or two sleeves, color scheme (choice of colors), accessories...etc.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 12:20, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Ta-da! It took a while, but Harriet is done. Here you go. ^^ Thanks for asking me to draw her. She was a pretty fun first request. Definitely a madman with a box. (talk) 21:48, January 7, 2014 (UTC)